


Breaking Glass

by BakerStreetMuse



Series: Low [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I Tried, M/M, Omega Verse, Prompt Fill, Slow Burn, hannibalkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerStreetMuse/pseuds/BakerStreetMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from this prompt on hannibalkink: Hannibal/Will, Conjugal Visits, Omegaverse.  </p><p>Bonded pairs in omegaverse are allowed conjugal visits every three months during the omega's heat. </p><p>(Bonus for Hannibal and Will still being crazy in love with each other, emphasis on the crazy)</p><p>(Double bonus if Dr. Bloom is the one driving Will to these special visits)</p><p>Everyone sexy and miserable is my fetish, do with that what you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alana learned long ago that talking to Will when he was in this state was entirely pointless. 

She knows from her extensive study on the subject during medical school that Will is dripping, desperate, and gushing. He is awash in hormones and wholly not himself. 

As he groans from the passenger seat however, Alana can’t help but think that he looks more like he has the flu than anything else. 

She knows from experience that he will say exactly how he feels and how he feels could be veritably anything until he get what he needs. 

Will Graham is unstable at the best of times. 

As a beta she cannot scent his heat as it trickles from his pores and clings to his skin, inexorably itching toward his mate, pulling him tighter and tighter, as if his body knows they are growing closer and closer with every passing second and it will not be long until he is stretched and filled and-- 

“God!” Gasps Will as he arches his neck and beta or not, Alana can’t help but follow the single bead of sweat which begins at his jaw and drips down his neck, pooling briefly in the dip beneath his adam’s apple before sluicing its way down his neck and disappearing beneath his buttoned shirt collar. 

Alana’s immediate instinct is to offer him comfort of some kind, but the exact phrasing such statements would require is too disquieting for her to stomach. 

She knows that Will doesn’t really love him. 

How could he? 

“I....I....” Will begins and Alana says nothing. She doesn’t need him to continue. Doesn’t want him to. She’s heard it every three months for over two years. 

“..I....I nnneeed.” Will whines and Alana changes lanes and squeezes her eyes shut. 

“Your destination is 600 feet on your left.” Announces the GPS and Alana pretends not to glance at Will’s white-knuckled hands as they fist in his pants legs, desperately wringing the fabric. 

“Four times a year is not enough!” Will is near tears. Alanna bites her lip. “How are Hannibal and I supposed to raise a family like this?” 

Alana says nothing and nothing is not enough for Will, who dripping tears and sweat and pulsing inside, itching and waiting hot and ready to be stuffed with cock and knotted until he screams. 

“Tell me Dr. Bloom!” Will demands. His eyes are wild. “Tell me!” 

Even as Alana speaks she repeats ‘he didn’t know what Hannibal was when he bonded with him’ over and over in her head desperately she says “I don’t know, Will.” 

It comes out almost even. 

“I’ve got a fake cock made after his, Dr. Bloom.” 

Will seems to vibrate with desire just thinking about it and she feels slightly sick. 

“They gave it to me, said it would help, said it wasn’t my fault.” Will pauses to breathe and its slow and deep like he’s on the brink of either orgasm or madness and trying desperately to forestall either/or through the sheer power of steady breath. And failing miserably. 

“I fuck myself on it every night.” 

Will has told her this before and hearing it again somehow only serves to make it worse, and further ingrain the image of Will, alone and desperate and conflicted and miserable as he fucks himself on an unfeeling toy, pretending that it’s his alpha. 

“And every night I hate myself for it.” 

Alana pulls into the driveway and looks for the proper entrance to the prison, a little side door used especially for these purposes. 

“For wanting” Says Will as he shakes and grinds his teeth and Alana wants it all to end so badly. Will is one of the most brilliant men she's ever come across and to see him like this, a single itch in search of a single scratch, blindly desperate and shaking, makes her feel helpless.

“I hate myself for needing.” 

Alana knows that there is nothing she can do. Will's words sound like they are being pulled from him on the point of a knife and even as he grimaces another pang hits him deep inside and a long low groan he was trying to bite back escapes from between his teeth. . 

The prison is a grey, almost official looking building. It’s modern yet something about it feels implacably old. Alana hates the idea of leaving Will alone in there. 

With him.


	2. Chapter 2

The guards know the drill by now. 

This is not Will Graham’s first conjugal visit with his alpha in Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. It has yet to become routine. The tortured play of emotions across the strange man's face as he is searched, prepared, and walked through the hospital's corridors seems to disturb the air around him and make it thick with both despair and arousal. 

They take his shoes and his clothes, his phone and his wallet and even his underwear, all of which will be returned to him upon his departure. They give him a pair of blue standard issue scrubs and every time he slips them on he gets the distinct feeling that he’s just being buttered up for when it’s his turn to wear them permanently. 

His eyes are already guilty. It makes the staff nervous. 

He stares down at the floor, feeling the fluttering of his hole and squirming as a small rivulet of his own slick sluices down his left thigh. He pulls the blue scrub pants up over his knees and thighs and gasps as the material brushes his sensitive prick and it twitches. 

“Jesus.” He pants and one of the strategically picked beta guards coughs, his own thoughts playing against Will’s skin like a screen in an old school porno theater. 

Beta or not Will Graham is gagging for it and everyone in a three mile radius can tell. 

The guards are only human. 

“Are you ready Mr. Graham?” One of them says and Will nods, without meeting his eyes. “Then follow us.” 

Will steps between them with his eyes on his feet, feeling somehow two feet tall yet too large for aching itching skin as they lead him, barefoot and dressed only in thin blue cotton, toward his mate. 

They are fifteen feet away when suddenly Will’s knees buckle and he lets out a small cry. 

He can smell him. 

They see the very second Will catches wind of the scent. He squirms and they wonder if it’s because he’s getting hard. 

And with the scent suddenly Hannibal becomes real. The brown of his eyes, the ash gold of his hair, the sinuous veins which span his long-fingered hands like tree roots, the human body parts found lovingly preserved in his own personal meat locker diced and prepared perfectly for-- 

“Stop!” Cries Will and the guards keep moving on without him, one step than two than three. If they touch him they fear they might burn with him. 

“I-I can’t.” He insists, arms wrapped around himself and naked feet planted firmly on the cold tile. “I will not.” 

“He’s your mate.” Says one of the guards as images of Will’s complete abandon flash before his eyes. He walks by Hannibal multiple times a day and the thought of him dripping with sweat as he knots his quivering and desperate omega sets the guard coughing all over again. “It’s your legal right.” 

After so long deprived he always reacts in this way. The guards watch him month after month. They talk about him sometimes. Most of them have never seen an omega get it that bad if they have seen one at all. Will is something of fantasy, a creature born for little more than sexual gratification. 

Their envy of Hannibal is unspoken yet palpable. 

Will is being pushed forward toward the door to the room used for visits of this kind and there’s nothing he can do about it. 

“Fuck.” He mutters as he’s pushed through the threshold so carelessly that he stumbles. 

They imagine that Will is already wet as they lock the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

The room is not large but it is not small. It’s soft and done in off whites, there’s a bed and a wooden dresser and a little doorless closet with a toilet, sink, and shower in it. Will knows what is coming because it happens nearly every time, but that does not change his the small cry which escapes him as his alpha’s arms wrap around him from behind and a nose digs into his pulse point. Heavy breath drips down the skin of his neck and pools in his collar bone beneath the blue cotton scrubs. 

Hannibal had always like to hold him like this, breathing him in, pressed flush against him, every inch of their bodies touching as he keeps him trapped in a cage of limbs. Will can’t help but grind against him, wetness dripping out of his hole as he rubs against his cock. He mewls in delight when it starts to harden. 

Will is roughly turned and pressed against a wall and he does nothing but bare his throat and spread his legs, seeking touch and claim and Hannibal. 

“I could smell you from down the hall.” Says Hannibal and Will casts his eyes down, eyelashes fanning over his cheeks. 

Hannibal’s voice is thick and dark cracked opened to the point of jaggedness as he bends slightly down to mouth at Will’s neck and bites. One of his hands snakes down his pants, bypassing his aching cock entirely to sink two fingers into his wet heat. 

Will’s entire body seems to contract around his fingers. 

“Missed you!” Will pants again and again. “Missed you! Missed you! Missed--” He’s stopped when Hannibal twists his fingers and nips at his lips, pulling him into a kiss as he opens up his quivering hole. 

“I bet you did.” Hannibal growls and even his growls are understated and somehow controlled yet the darkness in them makes his omega’s breath catch in his throat. “My little Will won’t just spread his legs for anyone.” 

Will shakes his head and wraps his arms arounds Hannibal, sliding his hands beneath his scrubs to touch his skin and sweat and hair. 

“He does not like to admit what he needs, even when his body is desperate for it.” 

Will only whimpers. 

“How long have you been like this Will? How long before you begged them to come to me?” 

The look they exchange is dark and long and abruptly derailed when Will lets out a long low chuckle and slides his hands through his mate’s chest hair as he sucks kisses into his skin. He moves up by increments, stopping to nip at his ear. 

“I’m not in heat, Hannibal.” He whispers between nips. He drags his fingernails down his chest. 

“But your scent!” Hannibal insists and Will only sinks his teeth into his bottom lip before pulling away and lapping at the blood. 

“I keep bottles of my slick in my house. You could lick it all up if you wanted, right off of my skin, and I’d smell just like I usually do.” 

Hannibal’s breath hitches and his eyes narrow.

“I fucked myself halfway to orgasm before Dr. Bloom collected me, until I was dripping wet, and rubbed it into my hair and skin.” 

Hannibal’s eyes are dark and shining and a smirk slowly twists his lips. 

“It won’t start for a day or two.” 

Hannibal presses the length of his body against him again, trapping him against the wall, licking and tasting and burying his nose in his skin. 

“Poor little Will Graham. So sad. So lonely. So desperate. So. Sensitive.” 

He lets out a long low moan when Hannibal moves a hand inside his pants and starts to teasingly play with his hole. 

“He just needs a knot. I bet he’s wet I bet he’s desperate I he’s dy..ing.” His voice breaks when Hannibal scissors his fingers. “More.” He demands and Hannibal complies, ruthlessly slamming another finger into this beautiful uninhibited creature he has created. 

“Please! More!” 

Hannibal manages to shimmy out of his own pants and slide Will’s down without removing his fingers from his glistening hole. 

“As you wish.” When Hannibal adds a third finger and slams them against Will’s prostate he cums with a scream, shooting all over Hannibal’s shirt and collapsing against him with a sigh. 

Hannibal takes his time licking his omega’s slick off of his fingers. 

He can tell from the taste that Will is not yet in estrus. 

But he is close. 

Hannibal feels his semi-hard cock twitch. He is going to breed his omega for days. He is going to breed him until he bleeds. 

“You are a very surprising man, Will Graham.” He says softly and brushes their lips together with even more delicacy. 

Will responds by nuzzling against his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my first thing ever done for this pairing and I tried so DON'T LOOK AT ME. If you have been reading AoF you knew this was coming. Hannigram is all I talk about. I'm like in the honeymoon phase with this fucking pairing and this fucking show jesus. 
> 
> I might continue this just because it's hot but I can feel it trying to grow a plot and I don't want that. I also already did what the OP wanted I think, and I don't want to be a dick. 
> 
> I hope you like this OP. (neeeeeeeaaaaarrrr faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar wherever you aaaaaaaaaaaaaaare) 
> 
> Have a lovely day people.


End file.
